The beginning to our future
by Mialovesyou
Summary: Dom and Letty have a little girl, This story takes place threw out the events in 6... But with a mini Dom and Letty, it's the edited version of The old story, but still the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok, so I took down the original story to this because the first 3 chapters didn't make any sense.. So I've thought and went threw on what & where I want to take this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present day: Canary islands, Spain<em>**

Brian and Mia where walking on the beach hand in hand, her eighth month belly perfectly round. Visible to their showing Dom, Elena and Ariana Dom's 4 year old daughter came into the driveway.

"Aunt Mia!" Ariana yelled at full speed to her aunt. Catching her with a grunt Mia greated, "it's like every time I see you, you grow an inch taller."

"No, I stway little." (No, I stay little) Ariana said in a laughing voice as Mia put the girl back on her feet.

"Hey Mia, how are y'all?" Dom brought his sister into a hug.

"Wow girl your big! How many more weeks?" Elena commented.

"Four to five weeks."

Dom's _POV_

My family and I were happy, that's all I could ask for. Looking over to my side I saw my little letty playing with the sand.

"She's looks a-lot like letty ya know?" Brian said from his chair.

"Yeah, she does." I smiled, so much of her personality was letty but she has a caring heart like me.

"What is it like? Being a father and stuff?"

"It's the best thing in the world, the first time you lay eye's on them it's like seeing everything you've ever done good in life, it makes you feel breathless."

"Really?"

"When Ariana was born, It was like all the bad shit I've ever done was gone for that first time." I said speaking the truth.

"Y'all did a really good with her, she's an amazing kid."

"Thanks, and Brian don't worry you're gonna be a great father."

"Daddy, I'm all dirty." Ari made her way up the steps, she was covered from head to toe with sand; she had on white sandals that had a pretty flower with some shorts and a white t-shirt, as her hair was pulled up into a pretty bouncy ponytail. We'll that was before she got dirty.

"Yes you are, did you bring an extra set of clothes baby?" I knelt down so I was eye level.

"Nope." She responded.

"We'll then I don't know what to do." I pretended she didn't have an extra set, but knowing Mia, she always had an outfit for her.

"But daddy! It feels weird." She pouted lifting her arms.

"Let's go see if your aunt Mia has anything."

"Mia? Do ya have an extra set? Someone got really dirty." We walked to where Elena and Mia were talking.

"Oh my, yes I do. Ariana you always get dirty just like your mother." Mia laughed getting up and taking Ariana from me.

"Bye, bye daddy." She waved as I smiled.

"She's something, that's for sure." Elena commented.

"Yeah she is." I responded kissing the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around me.

End of Dom's _POV_

"Ariana why are you always gettin dirty baby? You wanna be like mommy? and not be in cute clothes." Mia chuckled as she pulled the shirt over the 4 year old.

"Yes! I be like mommy, where is she?" Ari questioned, Mia just froze; they told Ariana when Mia found out that mommy (letty) wouldn't be coming home, for Ariana's age she really didn't understand, so instead of pushing all sad emotion they kept their cool.

"She's in the sky sweetie, with all the angles."

"But I mwiss her." She pouted. (But I miss her)

"I understand baby, we all do. How about you spend the night, and we can have a girls day?"

"I stway here?" She put her finger on her chin. (I stay here)

"Yeah! I wanna stway with aunt Mia." She jumped up and down on the comforter. (Yeah! I wanna stay with aunt Mia)

"Ok, let's go tell daddy then."

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks later...<em>**

Mia and Brian's house: BBQ...

"Daddy!" Ariana yelled running down the steps as a fit of giggles came along.

"Yes princess?"

"I go swimming with Mia?." She had on one of the biggest smiles, as Mia followed behind her.

"We'll isn't that fun, Elena has your swimsuit let's go ask her for it." Dominic picked up his daughter as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to go swim!"

"You wanna be a little fish?"

"Yeah! I go swim like you and mommy did when we were in the sea." She grabbed the cross necklace and started to fiddle with it. Dom just smiled; even though she wasn't here their daughter never went a minute without thinking about her mother.

"You're just like letty, always loving the sea."

"That's mommy." Ariana laughed.

"Yup that is, here go with Elena she'll put your swimsuit on." Dominic handed ari to Elena as he told her,

"Elena, Brian and I are gonna go race for a little bit, call us if you need anything."

"Ok, I will. Be safe."

"Ena? Have you met my mommy before?" The little girl wondered, as they walked inside.

"Nope I haven't, why?"

"I don't know, but I do mwiss her." The girl smiled wide and big. (I don't know, but I do mwiss her)

Elena smile at the child. Mia was in the hall listening, she didn't do nothing in that situation but smile; she couldn't blame Ariana for anything that's happened, so for Ariana to be that open showed a-lot of heart.

**_1 hour later..._**

Brian and Mia's private beach...

"Oh shit!" Mia yelled in pain, from the shore.

"Mia? What's wrong?!" Elena asked with worry in her voice.

"Call Brian now! I'm having the baby!"

"Oh shit, uhh... I'll do that let me get Ariana first."

"Why she hurt?" Ariana looked at Mia with worry.

"The baby that's in her stomach is making an early appearance."

"I'm gonna have a cozin?" The little girl wondered. (I'm gonna have a cousin)

"Yes, now go get your clothes on baby, I gotta call uncle Brian and daddy."

Elena grabbed her phone and pressed Brian's number.

"Brian?"... "Yeah, it's me. Mia's in labor I need y'all now! I'm driving her to the hospital."..."ok, hurry please."

"Ok, y'all ready?" Elena said putting the car into drive-mode.

"Just hurry and get me there, this shit hurts! I don't understand how letty did this." Mia grunted.

"Aunt Mia?! You just said a bad word." Ari covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to."

"Dom & letty never cursed in-front of her before?" Elena tried to take Mia's mind off the pain, with a small talk.

"No, they never did."

**_10 minutes later..._**

"Oh... We'll we're here, I'll go get the nurse." Mia nodded holding her belly.

"señora, mi amigo. ella está en el trabajo, necesito ayuda." (ma'am, my friend. she's in labor, I need help) Elena rushed to the front desk, two nurse's followed Elena to the car.

"Mia, come they're here." The nurse's helped Mia into a wheelchair, as Elena went to get Ariana out.

"Is aunt Mia gonna be ok?"

"Yes baby, come let's go inside."

"Ugh! Elena where are they?!"

"I don't know, Dom told me they were gonna go riding."

"Call them now! Please."

"Ok, I will, Ariana stay here."

"Otay." (Okay)

The blond woman pulled out her Iphone, and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Dom? Baby, where are y'all?"...

"Mia's about to have this baby."...

"She's not having it without y'all here."...

"Ok, please be here in ten minutes."...

"love you too."

Elena rushed inside, to Mia's room.

"They're gonna be here in ten minutes."

"Ok, ugh!" Mia cried in pain.

"Aunt Mia, it gonna be ok, I pwomise. My mommy will take care of you, bwecus she an angel." (Aunt Mia, it's gonna be ok, I promise. My mommy will take care of you, because she an angel)

"Awe baby, thank you. And I bet your mommy will."

"Where daddy? Ena." Ari climbed into Elena's lap, resting her head on her chest, as she looked at her aunt with worry.

"He'll be here soon, baby. Don't worry everything's gonna be ok."

**_5 minutes later.._**

Elena turned her head as she heard the sound of two car's driving into the parking-lot, she rushed outside as the same two nurse's rushed towards them saying,

"señor O'Connor, O'Connor señor, date prisa venir por favor, ven! por aquí! por aquí!" (siñor O'Connor, siñor O'Connor, hurry come! This way! This way!)

But Elena stopped them saying, "que está bien, lo tengo." (it's all right I've got it)

"It's ok, it's ok you're just in time." Elena calmed Brian down a-little, as they heard a little girl scream "daddy!" Ariana runned to her father's arms, as he picked her up, Dom told Brian,

"You're gonna be a great father Brian."

"What make's you so sure?" He questioned a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be there to kick your ass if you ain't, now get in there." He pushed on Brian's arm.

"Go." Elena smiled.

"Brian? Remember the second you go thru those door's, _EVERYTHING c_hanges. Our old life is done!" He said seriously as Ariana look at him with confusion.

**_Sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I've been super busy..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- if y'all know me then y'all know I'm not the biggest fan of Dom and Elena... I despise them but I gotta write.. So just imagine how hard it is to write these scenes :(... And don't worry Dom won't move on at the snap of a finger from letty, there's gonna be ups and downs...**

**- All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 months later: Brian &amp; Mia's house..<em>**

"My god, you're getting big jack." Mia coated at her baby.

"Ba!" Jack happily spit.

"Do you wanna go outside with mommy and go check on daddy?"

"Ba!" He cheered again.

"I guess that's a yes then." Mia got up with her baby and walked out to her husband.

"Hey babe, how's the champ?" Her husband asked wiping his hands with a grease rag and greeted Mia with a kiss on the lips.

"He's good as always, how are you? Need something to drink?"

"Nah, I think I'm just about done here, I'll put something on the pit for lunch."

"Ok, do you want me to call my brother?" Mia asked as they walked back inside.

"Yeah, give him a call about it please." Brian said looking at Mia as she placed their son in his swing.

"Ok."

"Hey Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Dom is hurt? I mean yesterday was the one year anniversary of Letty's death, I wonder how's he taking it ya know?.. Along with Ariana." Brian looked at Mia.

"I'm sure he is, letty was his everything besides Ariana. Elena called me and told me he was acting weird and just spent the day working on his car. That and playing with Ariana, but I don't think she understands how long it's been." Mia said.

"I just can't believe it's been a year... It feels like yesterday she came back broken because he left her in the DR."

* * *

><p><strong><em>40 minutes away: Dom and Elena house...<em>**

"DADDY!" The house was filled with loud screams that were caused by Dom tickling his daughters tiny little feet.

"Surrender then baby." He kept tickling her until she couldn't breath from all the laughter.

"Otay, otay I'm done." (Okay, okay I'm done)

She let out a sigh that was soon followed by a question, "I mwiss mommy, when will we see her again?" (I miss mommy, when will we see her again)

Dom's heart broke, after a year-and-half she was still asking where letty was even though Dom and Mia tried explaining it, but for her age she just didn't understand.

"She's somewhere where all the angles look over us, just like grandpa and grandma." He brought her into his arms as she played with her mothers cross necklace.

"Oh." Ariana sighed, as Dom was about to say something his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the device.

"Oh, hey Mia. How are y'all?"..

"That's good."..

"We're good, how's jack?"..

"Oh that's good."..

"Um, yeah we'll head over there shortly. Let me tell Elena and we'll get ready."

"Ok, love you Mia."

"Was tat aunt Mia?" (Was that aunt Mia)

"Yes it was hermosa, we're gonna go over there for lunch." He told the little girl as they walked up the stairs into Elena and his room.

"Ena! We're going over to aunt Mia's." Ari happily told the blond.

"We are?" She questioned looking at Dom.

"Yeah, Mia and Brian are having a barbecue. Also do you think you can get her dressed as I do a few things?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine."

"Ok thanks." He pecked her lips, as he handed Ariana to her.

"So ari, what do you want to wear?"

"I dwon't know." (I don't know)

"Do you wanna pick something or do you want me to?" She set the girl on the top of their bed.

"I pick."

"Ok, let's go take a bath first." Elena picked her up and carried Ariana to the tub.

"K." She responded looking out the window.

_**20 minutes later...**_

"I wear this." Ariana said pointing to her outfit; she wore a black shirt with denim shorts and black sandals that had little white flowers, and to top it all off she had her 4-karat gold bracelet her mother and father gave her, It had her full name engraved on it Ariana Marie Toretto.

"We'll don't you have a style."

"Yes, I do." Ariana proudly said.

"Y'all ready girls?" Dom came into the room as he looked at Ariana and said, "we'll aren't you looking pretty baby."

"Tank you daddy." (Thank you daddy) She lifted her arms to her father, as Dom whispered into her ear, "just like your mommy." Ariana smiled.

**_46 minutes later: Mia & Brian's house.._**

"Mia!" Ariana screamed at full range to her aunt.

"Hi baby, how's aunties baby?"

"I good." She hugged her aunt while Mia kissed her cheek.

"Hey Dom, Elena. How are y'all?" Brian said walking out the house.

"We're good, just... Good." Dom responded.

Mia looked at her brother, something was off and she knew it.

"Wheres baby jack?" Elena asked sitting down on a chair.

"He's playing with his toys in his playpen."

Brian told Elena as Mia nodded.

"So.. Have any of y'all heard for the guys?" Elena questioned looking at Ariana sit in her fathers lap.

"Last I heard was from Rome, he was somewhere in Spain with Tej." Brian took a sip from her corona.

"I've heard from Han 'bout a week ago."

"Oh, that's good."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and food. Until Ariana started to get fussy because she was tired.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night: Dom &amp; Elena's house..<em>**

"We'll she crashed." Dom said coming into their room, he undress and got into night clothes, he sighed laying on the bed.

"That's good." Elena turned over and kissed him, she moved on top of Dom but to only have him say, "Elena I'm really not in the mood," he sighed. "I mean.. It's just hard, I have Ariana asking all these questions about letty, that I don't want her to know the answer to because of it hurting her. That and it was a year yesterday that Letty's be dead..." Elena looked at him with shock but then she understood; she felt and was the same way about her husband.

"It's fine. I understand you loved her. It's hard losing something you love so much, you take usage in that person so much that it's hard to let go."

"Thanks for understanding." Dom kissed her on the lips and just let sleep take over..

**FLASHBACK..**

**_2 years ago Cancún Mexico: Dom and Letty's beach house.._**

_"Mama? outside." Ariana said pulling on the blanket that was covering Her parents bodies._

_"Sure my little monster. Let's wake up daddy first." Letty picked up Ariana who looked at her father with a grin. Letty just smiled and let their daughter jump out her arms and onto her father._

_"Ugh." Dom grunted as Ariana broke into a fit of laughter._

_"Daddy gwet up." Dom opened one eye and looked at letty who just smirked. (Daddy get up)_

_"Okay, okay I'm up. What do y'all want to do?."_

_"Bach!" Ariana poked her father's nose as she sat up. (Beach)_

_"Common baby, let's go get you ready." Letty walked over and picked up the 2 year old._

_"Bwy, bwy daddy. Swe tu outside." (Bye, bye daddy. See you outside) Ari waved bye as Dom got up to get ready._

_Half an hour later..._

_"Mommy? Wat tis?" (Mommy? What's this?) Ariana held up a seashell shaped like a heart._

_"It's a seashell, they come from the water."_

_"Oh."_

_"Wanna go tackle daddy?" Letty asked as Ariana eyes lit up._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Ok, one three we go. One.. Two... Three!" Letty and Ariana was at full speed towards Dom, but who instantly grabbed letty by the waist and picked Ariana with one arm._

_"Daddy! We gwet you!" (Daddy! We get you!)_

_"Yes y'all did." Dom said as letty turned in her long time boyfriend._

_"We'll mini we tried." Letty laughed looking at_

_Ariana._

_"Yes y'all did, but I'm to good." Dom brought his lips to Letty's, that was soon followed by an "EW!" From Ariana._

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Across the hall in Ariana's room...<strong>_

"I miss you mommy." Ari cried looking at a picture of her mother, "why can't you come back? I want you to be with daddy, not Ena." Ariana cried out loud, but that was soon followed by sniff.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dom said coming into his daughters room.

"I miss mommy!" Ariana held up her arms.

"So do I baby, but she's in a better place."

"No! I want my mommy. I want her tere with you daddy... I jut want to be in mommys arms gain." (No! I want my mommy. I want her here with you daddy... I just want to be in mommys arms again) Dom brought his daughter into his arms, holding her tight as she just cried.

"It's ok baby..." He kissed the top of her head.

He stood there for about another twenty minutes before he heard her sleeping soundly.

**See I told you Dom wasn't gonna move on that fast!...It's gonna get cutier and harder remember that. - Mia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine sadly, because if so Dom and letty would still be together and really have a baby lol, and Elena would have never came into the movies.. Also I will be using lines from the movie but I will edit some..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London: Letty's apartment, 1 day before the heist..<strong>_

"Owen?" Letty spoke into her phone.

"Where will you need me tomorrow?"...

"Driving that car? Ha, no I'm driving my baby."...

"I don't care! I'm driving my car."..

"Ok, we'll I'll see y'all tomorrow then." She hung up the phone and walked into her bathroom.

"What are these? And what the hell are they from anyway?" Letty had her shirt pulled up just below her bra, she was looking at the scar that was a inch away from her bellybutton: the scar from her C-section of her daughter she never knew or didn't remember. Running her index finger over the scar she angrily pulled down the shirt; it annoyed the fuck out her not knowing that the scars ment.

I need a damn beer. She thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later Moscow: the morning after the heist..<strong>_

He drove onto the scene pissed, annoyed with the fact he couldn't catch the criminal.

"Special agent Hobbs?" Riley turned to see him come out of the car.

"Riley hicks, read your file. Top your class, youngest RSO in Afghanistan, hell if you're half as good as you are on paper, we're gonna get along just fine." He started as he looked at her, "Russian military caribbean attacked, satellite component stolen, all that under 90 seconds. In and out." He finish as they came to a stop.

"This is world class." She was impressed from what she was hearing, "job this good? There's only one crew in the world that could get this done."

"How the hell that get up there?" They looked at the fire-man take out a car from a side of a building.

She picked up her phone as it buzzed, "they caught one."

He looked at her serious, "where?!"

_**15 minutes later: Interpol headquarters..**_

"Got you 5 minutes with this guy."

"Only need 2." He opened the door to the private room, then the other to the questioned room.

"I want your boss! Where's Shaw?!"

"I ain't tellin you shit." The tall bald man said, Hobbs nodded his head, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him to the roof, the next 5 minutes contained of Hobbs beating the guy so he would spill out what he knew about Shaw.

Walking down the hall with Riley by his side she told him, "that room was bugged, so any information that you just beat out of him interpol has now."

"Good because Shaws in London."

"Let's good pick him up." She asked.

"Woman? You just don't pick up Owen Shaw likes he's grocery's, you have a big bad wolf? then you need another one to think like it, so let's go hunt'n."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same day, Canary Islands Spain: Dom and Elena's house...<em>**

"Ariana, sweetie we have to go." Elena tired to get the young girl dressed, but Ariana wasn't having it.

"No!" She stomped her tiny foot down crossing her arms, clearly showing all her mother's attitude.

"Ariana please? Will you wear it for me? I have a lollipop." Ariana looked at her for a second; debating whether to give up or not.

Again the little girl said with a stern voice for the age of four, "no!"

"Ari. Common baby girl, we gotta go." Dom came into her room.

"No daddy! I don't want to wear tis." (No daddy! I don't want to wear this) She pointed to the bright yellow dress.

"We'll then baby what do you want to wear?" Dom kneeled down so he was eye level.

"Sorts, shirt and tandals. Wit my hair down." (Shorts, shirt and sandals. With my hair down) she claimed down the bed and walked to her closet and pulled out her clothes she wanted to wear.

Elena looked at Dom as he said, "if that's what she wants, let her."

"Mia's not gonna like this..." Elena trailed off.

"She's not Mia's daughter, if she doesn't want to wear the dress she doesn't have to. Plus she doesn't even like dresses." Dom told Elena as she put the dress back into the bag.

"And Mia knows that."

"Ok."

**_Brian and Mia's house..._**

"Aunt Mia, I don't like dresses." Ariana said coming out from behind her dad, Mia looked at the girl with a smirk; she knew Ariana hated dresses because letty never put them on her as a baby or growing up, so she thought she'd tried to get the child to like them now.

"Why? They're so cute on you." Mia laughed.

"Tat one was weird." (That one was weird) she said looking at her father who let out a loud laugh.

"Okay, okay. I understand that one." Mia picked up her niece and gave her ten kisses on her cheek.

"Where uncle Brian?" Ari curiously looked.

"He's inside putting baby jack down for a nap." Mia started, "Ariana? Where's your bracelet?" She looked at the child with concern.

"Uh.. Daddy?" She looked at Dom who told his sister, "it's in her room, don't worry Mia I'll make sure she never looses it."

**FLASHBACK..**

_"Ariana? Baby come here mommy and daddy have something to give you." Letty said sitting on their bed._

_"Tes mama?" (Yes mama?) 2-1/2 year old Ariana screamed yelled coming into her parents room as Dom chased her._

_Letty smiled, "Dom stop, we need to give her this." Dom picked Ari up and set her next to letty as he pecked her lips and sat down._

_"Daddy and I got this for you," letty pulled out a little gold bracelet with her full name engraved onto it. "Don't lose this baby, always keep it on. Because that's how you know mommy and daddy will always be there with you." The little child smiled so bright letty laughed._

_"Daddy and mommy love you, always and forever." Dom pulled both his girls to his side as Ari commented,_

_"So eve wen y'all tar not tere tall stwil be wit me?" (So even when y'all are not here y'all still be with me?) she moved to sit on her father stomach as letty laid on his right side._

_"Yes baby, even when we're not here."_

**End of FLASHBACK..**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 week later: Dom and Elena's room...<em>**

The laid tangled in each other, Dom the only one awake looked out at the view. He looked down at the woman that was covered in the white sheets, he turned his head to kiss her so he could get up.

"Daddy?" Ariana rubbed her eyes as he walked into her room.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"What do you wanna do today, baby?"

"I don't know." She said spitting tooth-paste out her mouth causing Dom to laugh.

"Let's get dressed baby, then we can fix something."

"Ok." She stepped down off her stepping stool and walked proudly over to her closet, she pulled out once again: shorts, black and white converse and a purple shirt.

Ariana sat on one of the four outside chairs playing with her daddy's tools.

"Are you thirsty?" Dom took a swig of his beer. Ariana was about to reply when they heard a different voice response.

"This is what a hundred-million buys? Wasn't that hard to find you Toretto." Ariana looked at her dad with a scared face. Dom looked at his daughter then at Hobbs and responded,

"Wasn't hiding."

"How's the life of a retired international criminal?" He walked up next to Dom while Ariana sat there quietly.

He smiled, "I like it here, it's quite. So what you doing here cop?"

"Last tuesday a team of highly skilled drivers took down a entire military convoy."

"I don't do cold weather." He coldly stated as Ariana stood behind her father.

"I know it wasn't you, but you're gonna help me catch the team responsible." Hobbs truthfully said.

As a gun click went off Hobbs said, "you ain't gonna need that." He knew it was Elena.

"You can't catch him-"

"I ain't here to extradite anyone. See he's gonna come voluntary, matter-of-fact he's gonna beg me." He cut Elena off, but the last part is what caught Dom's attention, he looked at Hobbs serious.

"This was taken a week ago." He handed the envelope, "see you up front." He walked away, as Ariana looked at her father confused.

As he opened the yellow paper he jolted up.

Dom's _POV_

What the fuck?! It can't be her. I thought as I saw the woman I loved since I was a teen, the mother of my child. Elena put her gun down and stated, "it's letty isn't?"

"It's impossible." I was wordless.

"Daddy?! What's mommy?" Ariana said forming tears in her eyes; it was always a sensitive subject to bring up for Ari.

"It's something really important and it has to do with mommy." I kneeled down to her height, bringing her into my arms as she saw the picture, she looked at me tears flowing down her faces. She grabbed the picture and held it to her chest and let out a whisper "mommy".

End of Dom's _POV_

_**30 minutes later: Brian and Mia's house**_**_.._**

Mia, Brian and jack laid out in the front of their beautiful house, playing with their son.

They both looked up at the sound of a car pulling up, as Dom got Ariana out she stayed in her fathers arms not wanting to get down.

"Hey uncle Dom, wassup?" Brian grabbed jack's hand and waved at him.

"Hey jack." Dom made his way to his nephew, he handed him a 1970 black toy charger. "Yeah he's also a Toretto." Dom said proudly as Mia picked up jack to put him down for a nap.

"Daddy, please put me down." Ariana padded Dom's chest.

"Aunt Mia?" Ariana walked up the stairs following her aunt.

"Yes sweetie?"

"My mo-mo-mommy's live." Ariana said as she rushed into her aunt's arms tears forming in her eyes.

"Sweetie? What are you talking about?"

"Daddy has a picture of mommy."

"Common, let's go find daddy."

"You know I used to do this shit all the time? He's messing with your head." Mia herd Brian tell Dom.

"Letty's dead Dom." He said not sure, but Dom didn't care, "I need to know for sure."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You said you were gonna leave this life behind." Dom was serious but brain was soon to jump in, "We both said we were leaving this life behind."

"He's right, we're family. We got a problem we deal with it together." Mia cut in as Ariana moved to sit in her fathers lap, "now go get letty, bring her home." Which caused Ariana to look even sadder.

"Ariana? You're gonna stay with aunt Mia for a couple of weeks ok?" Dom told his daughter as Mia put in, "so we can get mommy back." She just nodded in response.

**Closer & Closer -Mia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- if y'all seen fast five then y'all would have known that Dom and Elena were together when Mia was still pregnant, so don't say I rushed them together.**

**- Ariana knows who her mother is and it's clearly not Elena.**

**- Part of your late Christmas present Krystal, your my Bestfriend forever! Lol. ;)**

**- All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later: downtown London...<strong>_

Dom's _POV_

Here we are now, chasing Owen Shaw threw the streets of London. Just two days ago I found out the love of my life is still alive, It was a shock. to this day I still remember watching her sleep soundly, like nothing could hurt her. I was a walking target at that time, still am. I couldn't let her go down with me, so I made the choice to leave her. Even if it meant I had to leave my heart with her's.

Getting the call from my sister about a month later saying she was 'murdered', it was a stab to my chest, I left her and yet she still tried to bring me home. I felt like a real piece of shit, leaving her in the DR was the biggest mistake of my-life. It's been 2 years since I've seen her, I wondered if she changed? Why did she hide all this time? Did she not want anything to do with her family? Me? Ariana, her own daughter?... I honestly didn't know.

I turned my car to the right which caused me to hit Owen, then out of nowhere another car came and hit me on the left. It was a girl, to easy to tell, I knew who it was instantly.

"Letty" I muttered.

I didn't care about Owen only Letty. I followed every move she made, when she made a sharp right I pushed on the gas pedal so I could speed up. I hit the side of her car causing it to stop.

"Letty!" I yelled, as soon as she saw me her gun went off sending a bullet into my chest. What the fuck?! Why did she shoot me? I thought.

"Damn." Looking down at the blood stain on my shirt I knew I had to get back.

End of Dom's _POV_

**_30 minutes later: headquarters.._**

Dom had no shirt on, over the metal counter getting ready to take out the bullet. Grunting he got it out as Brian came over and asked,

"She knew it was you?"

"She looked it at me Brian." Hurt showing in his eyes.

"Maybe the letty we once knew is gone? Maybe she's alive but it's just not her."

"You don't turn your back on family, even when they do."

Owens crew hide-out spot...

"You good?" Owen asked letty.

"Yeah."

"We need to know who we're up against."

"Toretto, O'Connor, Parker and the rest of the gang." The blond threw the files out on the platform.

"These guys are criminals." One added.

"You need to look at this." The same guy handed Owen a picture.

"Ring any bells?" He threw the picture down pissed.

What the fuck? It's that guy I shot earlier, who the hell is he? Letty thought looking at the old picture of her in Dom's lap smiling.

"Yeah, that's the guy I shot."

"You look happy." Owen pushed.

"I don't remember him." She said in a pissed attitude.

"We got a problem, we have a picture of her with the guy who almost took you out." Klus sternly said.

"Klus? Aren't you team muscle? Don't make me go over there and make you team pussy!" Letty bit back angrily.

"She doesn't remember him."

"Damn right I don't." Letty walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canary Islands, Spain: Mia and Brian's house...<strong>_

"Are you okay Ariana?" Mia found the girl sitting on the balcony looking out at the sunset.

"Yeah, I'm just scared." She looked down at her lap, Mia sat down and brought the girl into her arms.

"We're gonna get your mother back, don't worry."

"What if she don't want me?" Ari sadly pointed out.

"Baby, don't ever think that your mom wouldn't want you. Your mother loved you so much, don't even doubt that." Mia assured her niece.

"Wah!" Baby Jack called out from Mia's room.

"Stay here sweetie, I'll be right back." Mia got up to tend to her child.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Mia picked up baby Jack as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Mia answered, it was Brian.

"As long as it's her, that's all we need."...

"What do you mean she shot Dom?!"...

"No, she's sitting on the balcony."...

"She's upset, she hardly even talks."...

"Be safe Brian, I love you."...

"Okay bye."...

"We'll baby we need to figure out something." Mia told the baby as he smiled.

"Aunt Mia? I'm gonna go to sleep." Ari rubbed her eyes walking out of Mia and Brian's room and into her room.

The little girl laid down in the middle of the queen size bed.

"Please come back." She whispered holding a little crumbled picture close to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>London, subway: the next morning..<em>**

"You bitch!" Letty screamed as her and Riley had a non-stop boxing match.

"Oh I'm the bitch?! But she's the girl who doesn't even remember her own child!" Riley bit back, which caused letty to get even more pissed.

"Fuck you! You know nothing about me!" Letty charged at her, they both tumbled back going down the subway stairs.

Letty got up and wrapped her handcuffs around Riley's neck, when she noticed the train about to leave she undid them and ran onto the train. She walked to the back and sat down, what the hell did she mean my own child? I didn't even have any kids. Letty thought, or did I?

**_Headquarters: 45 minutes later.._**

"What the hell happened?!" Brian smiled faded as he saw how beat up Han, Roman and Riley were.

Riley nodded her head, "we met Dom's girlfriend, she's lovely." Which caused Dom to smirk, that was his letty.

"Yo Dom? Come here we need to talk." Han walked away as Dom followed.

"What's up?"

"I found where they are holding the street race tonight." Dom nodded, as Han spoke again, "you think letty will be there?"

"I'm sure." He walked away and onto the balcony, Dom pulled out his phone and called the one thing that's been on his mind besides letty.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He said into the phone.

"We'll be home soon, I need to get mommy back first hermosa."...

"How's aunt Mia?"...

"Oh, that's good. We'll daddy has to get back, I love you baby, be safe." He hung up the phone and went back inside.

**_Later that day..._**

"Dom, how do you think Letty will act around Ariana? Does she even know about her?" Brian sat down next to Dom.

"I honesty don't know. It's like she didn't even remember me, I think she lost her memory Brian. But if she did then Ariana is gonna get crushed, she was super close to letty." Dom rubbed a hand over his face.

"I mean she didn't even flinch when she shot you right? So I mean there's a possibility that she did." He started, " listen Dom I'm sorry. I never intended for letty to 'die' during the braga thing. I'm the one who put her undercover I should have known what this was causing. But I'm mostly sorry that Ariana went without a mother for 2 years... She's a strong girl." He rubbed his hands nervously.

"No she didn't even flinch, and I understand you're sorry but you didn't leave her in the DR in the middle of the night while she was sleeping did you? She went undercover to bring ME home. Getting that call from my sister saying she was murdered was like my world was gone, her and Ariana are the most important things in my life. I wasn't the best for her and she knew that, but yet she still chose to stay by my side and keep me going. That's one thing about letty I will always love, that's also why I would die for her in a heartbeat, then on top of that to have Ariana be with Mia while she came and looked for me... It's sad." Dom spoke the truth.

"Y'all have something special that's for sure, I would do the same for Mia. Dom, we're going to get her back. One way or another." Brian looked at Dom then got up and walked away to leave him in his own state of mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canary Islands, Spain: Dom and Elena's house..<em>**

"Ariana, hurry up we gotta get back to Mia's." Elena walked up the stairs to check on the soon to be 5 year old.

"Wait, I'm trying to find something." Ariana said from under her bed, Elena raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"And what may that be?" She kneeled down.

"Something for me to know, not you." She popped her little head out.

"Ok, ok. But hurry please your aunt is expecting us." Elena took Ari home to grab some more clothes for Mia's house, but Ariana had other plans.

"Where could it be?" She searched for something that was really special. Only her and her parents knew about from when she was a baby.

"Ariana, come one we got to go." Elena said once more.

"Wait I see it, calm down." She grabbed the one thing that she had been looking for, for the last 15 minutes.

"Now we can go." She dusted her clothes off and walked out her room with the 'thing' in her hand. Elena looked at her with a questioned face.

**_30 minutes later: Mia and Brian's house.._**

"Mia, has Ariana been having attitude or just quiet with you lately?" Elena pulled Mia aside.

"No, why?"

"She's been.. We'll sassy and super quiet, she's not herself."

"She's probably just worried, scared. I mean her mother is alive and she hasn't seen her in almost two in-a-half years, what do you think?" Mia understood were Ariana was coming from, every single part.

**FLASHBACK...**

_"Brain what are you doing here?" Mia stood shocked at the front door of the Toretto house, Ariana on the floor in the living room playing with her toys._

_"Mia, it's-... It's letty. She was murdered." Brian looked uneasy, as Mia's face went from shocked to hurt._

_"She's was murdered?!" Mia barely spoke looking back at the happy newly 3 year old playing with one of her barbies._

_"I'm-.. I'm sorry Mia."_

_**Later that night...**_

_"Dom." She said into the phone._

_"Dom, it's letty... She's been murdered." All Mia heard was complete silence._

_"Mommy?" Ariana overheard her mother's name, but didn't understand the 'murdered' part because she was too young._

_"I've got to go Dom, be safe and please don't come back. It's not safe for you, I love you." She hung up the phone has Ariana's bottom lip started to quiver._

_"Mommy!" The little girl let out a loud cry, running to Mia._

_"Shh, baby it's gonna be ok." Mia rocked Ari, tears coming out from both of them._

_**3 days later..**_

_"Bye mommy, I love you." Ariana waved her hand to the casket, while resting her head in the crook of Mia's neck._

**END OF FLASHBACK...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- a lot of flashbacks to get the past.**

**- all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK..<strong>

_**Cancún Mexico: Dom and Letty's villa...**_

_They sat on the pretty white sand; away from all the drama in their lives for once. All that mattered to Dom in that moment was that he was with his girls, his long time girlfriend- the love of his life, the mother of his daughter, and his little angel Ariana._

_"You don't have to go you know?" The Latina whispered into his ear, as they looked at their piece of perfection; the one thing in life they knew they didn't go wrong with._

_"Letty," Dom sighed. "I have to. If it was up to me we wouldn't be wanted or even be in this life. I-.. I can't take the risk of them catching us, let alone you or Ariana, I have to go."_

_"She's gonna miss you." Her eyes followed the sound of giggles coming from the little girl playing in the sand._

_"I know... And I'm gonna miss her too, more than she'll ever know." Was all he said, Ariana looked at her parents; for the age of 2 1/2 she was a smart baby- she knew when her parents were upset. Sighing letty got up and said, "I'm gonna go get some drinks."_

_"Daddy?" Ari came near her father, sitting in his lap she finished, "why tar tu leavin'?" (Why are you leaving)_

_"Baby, daddy has too. You and mommy are gonna go see aunt Mia." Dom kissed the top of his daughters head- by tomorrow he had to get somewhere else safe, the cops were getting too close and he wouldn't take the chance of taking his daughter and letty down with him._

_"I gon' miss tu daddy, bary much. Wen are we gon see tu again?" ( I'm gonna miss you daddy, vary much. When are we gonna see you again) she wrapped her tiny arms and his neck, causing Dom's heart to squeeze. Letty and Ariana where his world, nothing could compare to how much he loved them. Yes he loved his dad and mother, sister and friends... But loving the person you've known since you were kids, then many years later to have her be the mother of your child is.. Breathtaking, it was a different kind of love Dominic couldn't explain._

_**Later that night...**_

_"We'll she's asleep." Dom came into the room where he saw letty faced away and looking out the French doors- the view of the ocean at night was Letty's favorite._

_Turning she didn't respond. She walked over to him, standing on her tipy toes and kissed the only man who had her heart ever since she was 12._

_"She's not gonna forget who her father is, I wouldn't let her." She muttered against his lips knowing what he was feeling in that moment._

**END OF FLASHBACK..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London: after the race...<strong>_

"Still left shifting early." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I did that so you'd break." He didn't say anything but look at her; still shocked that she was physically here and not 6 feet under.

"What else do you know about me?" Letty stood more up on her car.

"About you? Everything..," Dom moved to stand in front of letty "like this scare, you got that the first night we met. An here," he pushed her shirt strap to the side "Boyle Heights you're fleeing with my little sister Mia, y'all got trapped so you decided to ride your Tarina cobra threw a retainer wall." She smiled.

"Ok..," She pulled up her shirt over her hip bone "what about this one?"

He looked at her face and rubbed his finger over the scar, "that's the last time our family was together.. In the DR, you wanted to go for a night swim and cut yourself. I followed, I even got the scar to match." He pulled up the side of his shirt to show the visible scar.

She looked in his eyes, "that girl you remember? That's not me."

"Not from what I just saw, your still the same girl; like it or not." She shook her head, "Listen I don't know why you're here but I really think you're over your head." He grabbed her face; making her look into his eyes.

"I'm here for you."

She faced away, "is it true?.. Do I have a child?" Letty barely whispered.

"Yeah we have a daughter, she's 4 about to turn 5 in 3 months... She's a lot like you." Letty turned her face back to him as he pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture- it was the three of them Ariana laughing in her mothers arms, Dom's arm wrapped around her neck.- she hesitated to touch it, "here" he handed it to her, "her name is Ariana Marie Toretto."

A very small un-visible smile creeped on the side of Letty's lip. This man knew more than she ever did. Looking up from the picture, she gave it back "I got to go."

"Wait?" He pulled out her cross, "it's yours." She gave him one last glance before hoping in her car and driving away into the cold London night.

**FLASHBACK...**

**_Flight 143: Dominican Republic to Los Angeles California, 4 of the 7 hour flight..._**

_"Mama?" Ariana poked her mom side._

_"Yes baby?" Letty pushed her daughters hair out of her face._

_"How ong? Me wan ge off." (How long? Me want to get off) Ariana sighed laying her head on Letty's arm as her mother said, "not long, we'll be at aunt Mia's house in no time."_

_She just nodded in response._

_"I love you Ariana." Letty kissed the girls head_

_"Ove you too mama." (Love you too mama)_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>London: later that night, Letty's apartment..<em>**

Records for Ariana Marie Toretto. Letty typed into her computer that sat on the side of her. Ever since she left Dom a couple of hours ago she wouldn't lie; she really wanted to know more about their 'family'.

"He wasn't lying.." She whispered, looking at the screen; a pictured that had aired on the news over two years ago showed on the screen, the same little girl.

**_Headquarters..._**

"You were right, she lost her memory." Dom sadly told Brian.

"I'm-.. I'm sorry Dom, I mean at least she's alive." Brian padded the muscular man's back.

"Yeah... But without the one thing any person would like to have; their memory."

"Good is gonna come out of this Dom, it's gonna get better. I'll be back, I'm gonna go call Mia." Brian said getting up.

**FLASHBACK..**

_**one month later...**_

_"Mommy's gonna be back okay? I promise baby." Letty hugged her daughter goodbye, she found out where Dom was and was gonna go get him back._

_"I ove you mama." (I love you mama) Ariana kissed her mother's lips as letty put her back on the floor, she walked over to Mia and said,_

_"I'll be back as soon as I can, thank you so much again Mia." She brought the young girl into a hug._

_"Just be careful letty.. And don't worry about Ari. She'll be fine."_

_**2 days later..**_

_Letty's POV_

_"Tego!" I showed his name over the chaos of people at the party._

_"Yo, letty what's up? How you been my friend?" He greeted letty with a hug._

_"I'm good, listen I need to know where Dom is. And don't say you don't know because I know he's here at this party."_

_"I'm not gonna lie let, he's around here somewhere." I nodded in response, he's probably hooking up with skanks. I thought._

_"Thanks." I walked away and made my way up some stair inside a house where I immediately saw Dom with 2 not 1 but 2 skanks. I wanted to rip their heads out, but instead I played it off cool._

_As I leaned against the table Dom had noticed a figure, he looked from the one girl and then in my direction. Once he saw me- his face was priceless._

_"It ain't that hard to track you down Toretto, all I gotta do is follow the odor of skinks." I smirked saying those words._

_"Letty..." Dom started, "life has a way of changing it's plains."_

_"Is that right?" I arched an eyebrow, "where do we sleep then?" I tossed my bag at him._

_Smiling he got up and walked right to me, "that's right, all the way from Mexico papa." He pulled my head in for a kiss, stopping it I got up and wiped my lips and told him, "Yo no quiero probar su saliva." (I don't want to taste their spit) Dom just laughed._

_Once we were outside he turned and picked me up, I laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist._

_"What's this?" I grinned._

_"Oh letty.." He started, "your good." He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed for what seemed like hours, we'll to me because I haven't had a kiss from him in a month._

_"I love you." I whispered into his mouth._

_"I love you too letty, you and Ariana."_

_**The next morning...**_

_"Morning." I mumbled, shifting on his body._

_"Morning." He responded kissing my forehead._

_"Can we do something fun today?" I wondered asking._

_"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Dom rubbed circles on my back._

_"I don't know, surprise me papa." I looked into his eyes before kissing him again._

_"Get ready." He made his hands down my body, "wear a swimsuit."_

_"Okay, but don't take forever. I want to go." I said getting up and off the bed._

_**Private beach, later that day...**_

_"Now where only missing our little one." Dom said as we layed on the kayak in the water._

_"Yeah, she really misses you, but Dom don't worry she'll never forget who her father is. I told you I wouldn't let that happen." His hold on me got tighter._

_"I miss her too.." He trailed off._

_"See? How could you be 3,000 miles away from me? Or even us?" I kissed his lips._

_"I couldn't" he responded._

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>London, Owens crew hide-out...<em>**

"So what about his sister and daughter? Wouldn't he stop everything for his family?" Vegh put in.

"Yeah, he would. Then all I would have to do is get rid of letty." Owen smiled evilly.

"Then let's do it? Me and Klus can go get the bitch and the kid, then when it comes down to it we can hold it against him." The blond said.

"Let's do it."

_**Canary Islands, Spain: Mia and Brian's house...**_

"Ari? Sweetie, what are you doing?" Mia came into the kitchen looking for the mischievous little girl.

"Uhh... Nothing." Ariana looked around the room as she hid something behind her back.

"What did you do?" Mia looked at the girl, Mia noticed her hands and quickly added, "and what's behind your back?"

"Uhh..." Ariana looked around wordless once again.

"I'm only gonna ask one more time, what is it behind your back?"

Tears forming in her eyes she quietly made her way to the table, she laid down things from her mother's past.

"Where did you get these?"

"They-.. They were in my room, I kept them under my bed.. Mommy told me to keep them safe." Mia looked at the necklace that had a small yet noticeable A on it, then along with a picture of letty at the hospital from when she gave birth... And the last thing that shocked mia the most was...

**Update this weekend?.. - Mia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- sorry for not updating last weekend! I was super busy, but here it is..**

**- all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>_And the last thing that shocked mia the most was..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canary Islands, Spain: Mia and Brian's house...<em>**

The diamond ring Dom gave Letty when they were younger, the ring belonged to Dom's mother, Maria. It was her wedding ring and before she passed, she gave it to Dom and said these exact words, "give this to the lady who has your heart".

"Where did you find this?" Mia picked up the ring, still shocked on how a 4 almost 5 year old would have the ring, one day letty woke up and couldn't find it; like someone had stole it.

"Mommy said she found it one day and told me to keep it safe, so I put everything of her's into a little box."

"That's why you never let that box out of your sight?" Mia remembered before they busted her brother out Mia told Ariana to grab clothes, but she had other ideas.

"Yes, because I never saw mommy after that again." The young girl sadly said.

"Baby, we're gonna get her back." Mia brought the girl into her arms.

"I-.. I just miss her..." Ari played with her hands.

"We all do baby, we all do."

Looking up at the sound of foot steps Elena came into the room with baby jack at her side.

"Hey, someone is up, I was wondering do y'all want to go down to the beach?" Elena asked as Ari let out a small smile.

"Yeah, let me go get my swimsuit on."

**_The next day.._**

"Aunt Mia," Ariana said coming into her room, clearly still half asleep, "Elena's here."

"Ok, baby, I'll go let her in. Go back to sleep if you want." She walked down stairs and greeted Elena.

"How is she?" Elena and Mia sat down on the couch.

"She still has her moments, I mean not every day do you hear 'your mom's alive', so I mean she getting through it. I think the only thing she honestly wants is to see letty, and be in her mothers arms again." Mia sighed.

"She strong, I thought she wouldn't take the news very we'll... but so far it seems like she's taking it okay, for a 4 year old."

The lady's stopped their conversation when they heard Ari's little feet lurking around the corner.

"Aunt Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go check the mail? Please! I'll be safe." Ariana pleaded sitting next to her aunt, trying to pre-suede the brunette.

"I guess, but be careful, I'll be watching you." And with that Ariana was off the couch and out the door, Mia stood at the window and watched the girl run down the driveway until she reached the mailbox.

As Ariana came back in she went upstairs to her room to draw, while Mia and Elena stepped outside.

"Who's that Mia?"

"I don't know, but we gotta go now!" Elena pulled out her gun as her Mia and Jack ran around the house to the back, Mia handed jack to Elena and said,

"Go, I have to get Ariana!" Mia ran into the house but to be only chased by a blond she didn't even know.

"No! Please." Mia pleased, Klus grabbed her as vegh pointed her gun, Ariana came running down the stairs at the sound of something happening.

"Aunt Mia!" She screamed.

"No, please don't hurt her." Mia screamed as vegh ran after Ariana, successfully she caught her, "No! please miss." The young girl started to cry, from being grabbed so hard.

"Get them in the car now!, we gotta go." Klus and Vegh walked out the house with Mia and Ariana in their arms, they put them in the back and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the Plane: London to Spain...<em>**

"They caught one, it's time." Tej spoke walking back to the crew.

"Something's not right." Brain put in.

"What do you mean Brian?" Roman asked.

"Shaw ain't hitting that base."

"He's hitting the convoy." Brian finished Dom's sentence.

**_Later that day: late afternoon..._**

"Guy's, they just took down the convoy, and Dom? Letty's with them." Tej spoke into the device.

"We stick to the plain." Dom said.

Minutes later Tej saw a tank come out of the convoy, Owen and letty were in there.

"Uhh.. Guy's they got a tank!"

"Wait what?! They got a what?!" Roman worriedly said.

"We need a plain B."

"Plain fucking B?! We need C, D, E shit! We need more alphabet's!"

"Do what we do best! We improvise." Brian spoke up at they got closer to the tank, making that sharp U-turn so they could get on the same side of the street as Owen.

"Take us to the other side, let's have some fun." Owen said as letty looked at him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! This wasn't part on the plain." Letty said, earning a laugh from Shaw as he ran over citizen's cars."

"Shaw! You don't have to do this." Letty pleaded, earning yet another laugh from Shaw.

"We got one right in front of us." The asian spoke.

"Boom." Owen leveled the stick down so he could take down Roman's car.

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch."

"Roman! Hang in there, hang in there man." Brian said, trying to find a way to Roman.

"Better hurry up! I got a tank on my ass!"

Just as Dom went under the bridge Owen shot the tank's cannon cause most of the bridge to fall.

"Shaw where dragging a car behind us." The guy told Owen.

"Brian, that mustang would make a nice anchor."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Brian told Dom.

"Letty, go take care of the cable." Owen told the Latina, oh sighed and got up to go on top of the tank.

Letty's _POV_

I couldn't believe this right now, he never said this was gonna happen. As I reached the side of the tank I felt the top of the tank moving towards Dom, I heard him yell my name "LETTY!" Turning my head to him, shit! What was I thinking?

As I saw his car to faster, right then and there I saw my life flash before my eyes.

The only thing I felt was something or someone catching me, as we landed on a near by car I looked up at him, shocked how the hell did I just survive.

"You okay?" He lightly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you." I found his hand and held it tight.

End of Letty's _POV_

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 hour's later: Military base...<em>**

Letty sat there looking at the people who just saved her life, people she didn't even know or remember.

"What about her?" The main man asked pointing to letty, but Dom was soon to say something.

"Not her!" He moved to stand in-front of his girl.

"She was working with Shaw."

"She _was_, but she's always been _one_ of _us_."

The man nodded and walked away, Dom gave her a glance then walked away to be alone.

As letty stood up Brian walked over to her.

"Listen, everything you've been through was because of me, I'm sor-."

"Stop," letty shook her head, " I may not remember anything, but I do know one thing about me, nobody makes me anything I don't want to." Letty moved her head to one way, showing that she was going somewhere.

"Dom?" He looked up at his lost lover.

"How did you know there was gonna be a car there to break our fall?"

"I didn't, some things you just have to take on faith." Letty moved closer as if she was gonna give him a hug, but Hobb's yelled him name and letty backed up.

"You have to hear this."

"You honestly think you all won?, Toretto? What did I tell you I was gonna do if you didn't back off?.." Owen started, "your code is about family; it makes you predictable, maybe you should call your sister and daughter?" He had a smirk of his face.

Letty's _POV_

hearing Owen mention our daughter made my blood boil, even though I didn't remember her she was still something of me I created, she was _my _child, _my _daughter; and I would be damned if he was gonna hurt her.

I saw Dom's muscles tense, Brian pulled out his phone http called Mia's number, he said a very shaky "Mia?" Once he heard her and Ariana scream, he dropped the phone and punched Owen in the face.

Spitting blood from his mouth Owen said, "Here's how it gonna go down, you set me free, I walk out wit the chip and I let the girls go."

"That's bullshit, two hostages over a treat to millions, no deal." The main man said as hobb's pointed his gun to his head and said, "tell your mean to surrender. Toretto, the second we let him walk out with that chip the pardons walk out with him."

"Those words weren't the day we were born."

They let Owen and the guys go, as Owen grabbed the box he turned as asked, "you comin' babe?" Everyone looked at me, except for Dom.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Riley said, Hobbs looked at her questionably.

"If I see you on the horizon, I make the call and the girls are dead."

As he left the room Tej immediately jumped onto the computer jamming every single up-and-down call.

"Let's move!" Dom said hosting a gun on on top of his arm.

"I'm going with you." I said holding my jacket.

We all ran out to our car's. Before I could get in Dom pulled me aside and said, "I know you don't remember letty, but we're gonna get her back." I looked into his eye's and nodded.

End of Letty's _POV_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the plane...<strong>_

"Common little brat." Vegh pulled Ariana by her arm as she tried to escape the older woman's tight hold.

"Stop hurting her, she's only 4 years old!" Mia told vegh, as she said, "that's why I don't have kids because you always have to keep up with them, she's not my problem, she's your's."

"I hope you rot in hell you mean girl!" Ariana said butting vegh's hand, and running away as Klus kept a strong hold on Mia, keeping her from going anywhere.

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- last chapter, thank you to everyone who read this story, it means so much. I hope you all like it! :)**

**- all mistakes are mine.**

**- thank you all for reading! It means a lot. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the plane...<strong>_

As Ariana ran from Vegh she started to panic, for her age she knew how to hide. She was smart, smarter than most people would see a young girl.

"I swear when I get my hands on you, you little brat you're gonna regret it."

"We'll see about that." Ariana whispered to herself picking up a piece of wood while she hid behind two stacked up boxes, waiting for vegh to come. As she stopped to look around for Ariana, she yelled in pain as a board hit the side of her stomach.

Ariana rushed back to the end of the plane, looking for her aunt. "Ariana, sweetie I'm over here!" Mia screamed as Ari rushed into her arms.

"No!" Mia yelled as Owen raised his arm to hit Brian in the face with a pole, but Dom was soon to get the message. he budded heads with Klus causing him to fall back on Owen.

"Go! Now!" Dom commanded, Ariana went wide eye at the sight of her father again.

"Daddy!" Ariana yelled trying to get out of Mia's arms.

"Ariana, stop please. We'll see him soon, just please we have to get out of here." Mia buckled the four-year-old into the back seat of the car.

Letty's _POV_

"Daddy!" I heard a scream, i saw for a brief second Mia running with Ariana in her arms. They both were all right, I felt something inside in me I haven't felt before, or that I don't remember.

Now back to this fake two face bitch I like to call Riley. I kicked her down, not noticing that I gave her a heads start in grabbing a gun.

As she rushed to get the gun I pulled her by her hair and threw her down; crashing her body into a side of a vehicle. She got up and pushed my body against the side of the plane. Damn that hurt, I thought. She wrapped her hands around my neck, I turned my head looking I saw a 'open door' sign. I pushed it down, pushing Riley's body almost out the plane as I was about to get up when she kicked me back down.

"Hey!" I saw Hobbs, he tossed a gun in my direction. I looked at Riley raising an eyebrow, "wrong team bitch!" Were the last words I told her before I shot her out of the plane, to her death.

"You good?" Hobbs helped me up.

"Yeah, where is Dom?" I asked concern showing in my voice.

"He's coming." Hobbs said standing right at the door of the plane.

"Letty!?" I turned my head at the sound of Dom's voice calling my name.

"Are you okay?!" He grabbed my arm.

"Yeah!" I screamed looking at him.

"We gotta go! It's going down." Hobbs said before he jumped down and onto the car Tej was driving.

"Go! Now!" Dom moved me to the edge, I looked back one more time at him before I jumped. Dom was about to jump when he noticed some and moved away from the opening.

"Dom!" I screamed, what the hell was he doing.

As we drove further from the plane, it started to catch fire, I started to breath harder. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't, even if I didn't remember him, I still felt something deep down.

Seeing the car drive through the front of the plane gave me hope. Something inside me told me it was him, I slightly smiled... But it soon faded when his car flipped over and the we went past it, the burning plane came to a stop. I immediately jumped off, searching for any sign.

End of Letty's _POV_

Mia and Brian jumped out of the car looking for a sign of her brother just as everyone else did, any hope.

Ariana unbuckled the car strap that kept her down, she moved to get in the passenger seat. Tears stained her face, she saw a lady, a lady walking to a man, she turned her head and saw Mia and Brian run to Han, so she took her opportunity and jumped out the car. "Daddy!" She ran to her fathers arms.

"Baby," Dom sighed holding her in his arms, "are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She turned her head noticing somebody looking at them.

"Mo-...mommy!" Ariana's eyes went wide as tears formed. She moved from her fathers arms to her mothers, "Ariana?" Letty held the girl to her chest, they walked back to Hobbs. He smiled at the family back together, "so.. this is worth billions?" Dom started holding up a case; he handed it Hobbs.

"Yes," Hobbs started, "name your price Dom."

He looked at his girls, and smiled, "1327" he replied. He turned his head back to look at letty, she looked up at him, with her free hand she grabbed Dom's hand again, and smiled.

It was finally done?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night: Dom and 'Letty's' hotel...<strong>_

Dom's _POV_

"We'll, she's asleep." I said coming out on the patio, letty smiled and turned around.

"Tell me more, about us, Ariana, Please?" She sat down, looking at the city before her.

"We'll, you used to always bug me," I started with a laugh, followed by letty. "Then one day it was just us, at my dad's garage. We went for the same tool, you were about 16, you looked up and smiled shyly, I smirked and before we knew it we were kissing." I stopped and looked at her. I couldn't tell anything about her anymore, she was a blank page. "Then when you got pregnant, we were in Cancún Mexico, you held up a test and said 'congrats, Mr. I'll get you pregnant one day'. That was the best day of my life, even though we weren't in the best part in our life, I knew that I wouldn't want anyone else holding or caring for my child but you."

"Oh, wow..." She trailed off, "tell me more, about her.. I would like know a little more about our daughter."

"We'll she was born July 15th, 2007, 6lb 5oz. She was born with super curly hair, just like yours. Her first word was mama, then a month later she learned dada, she started to crawl at eight months, then took her first step at thirteen. She loves the ocean, we used to live on the beach, she always wanted to be outside, she never could sit still. She loves grapes, and hates mustard. Her favorite color is purple. She knows who you are, me and my sister Mia made sure, she had just turned three when you 'died'... But she always asked about you, we told her the truth about everything she asked, like when we met. She loves hearing stories about us before she goes to bed, or she'll think to herself before falling asleep." Letty looked up at me as I finished, "she seems like a handful, but a very sweet caring handful." Letty smiled.

"Dom?" She asked taking my hand in hers, "yeah?" I replied.

"Thank you, thank you for everything you and your team have done. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, you risked your life for me, when you knew we had a daughter who need one of her parents, I couldn't thank you enough for telling me these things. And most of all thank you for not giving up on me." She brought me into a hug, having her in my arms again was the best feeling in the world. I held her tight.

_**3 hours later...**_

Letty's _POV_

"Mommy?" I heard a little knock on my door, Dom had went to bed but I stayed up a little longer and went to my room. Hearing her call me mom was heartbreaking, I didn't know a lot about her, but she was something i had created. I wouldn't push her away, she was too young, she loved me and even though I didn't know nor remember her, she still had a piece of my heart deep down.

"Yes?" I answered, sitting up on my bed, she closed the door so light I could barely hear the 'click'. My eyes followed her little figure from the light coming from the moon, she made her way up on top of the bed and snuggled close to my side, I rubbed her hair, it still felt weird but I didn't want to show or say anything, to hurt her more.

"I had a dream." She said quietly.

"Really? What was it about?"

"Us," started lifting her head from my chest looking at me in the eye, I felt a little wet drop fall on me, "you-... You didn't want me, is it true? You don't want me? Is that why you left or you 'died'? Because of me?" She sadly finished, I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. She thought that I didn't want her, and it broke my heart.

"Sweetie, no that's that's not why I went away... The bad man hurt me, so I don't remember most of my past life." I stopped, Ariana looked confused then nodded her head for me to continue, "but the bad man is gone now and that's all that matters."I brought her head back down on me, rubbing her hair she asked, "so if you don't remember anymore.. What do I call you? Letty, Leticia..." She trailed off.

I shut my eyes closed, she honestly didn't know what to call me anymore. "I will always be your mommy, baby. Don't let anyone tell you different, I may not remember but one day I will, hopefully. You will always be my little girl, we just have to give mommy some time, okay?" I replied holding her tighter to me.

"Okay." She whispered and wrapped her arms around me. I stayed up for a couple more minutes before I heard her sleeping soundly. I didn't want to disturb her so I kept her where she was, and let sleep take over.

_**The next morning...**_

Dom woke up at the bright sun shining in his eyes, he looked around for his daughter, she would usually be poking at him by now.

"Ariana?" He asked slightly worried, he got up and checked the big hotel he had rented, letty was on the other side still sleeping in her room, but with Ariana. Dom didn't want to wake her up, he knew she needed space, time, so he was gonna give it to her.

"Fuck! Where in the hell is she." He grabbed his phone, speed calling Brian. Letty walked out of her room and looked at Dom, he was in panic mode so she asked, "Dom? What's wrong?"

"Ariana's gone, she's not in her room. I don't know where she could have gone, I'm calling Brian right now to see if she went over there this morning." Letty pulled the phone from his ear and pressed 'end' on the call, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's slept with me, she's okay." She told him looking at his face, he sighed.

"Letty, I'm sorry I didn-"

"Dom, she came to me last night. It's okay, she didn't do anything wrong." She cut him off.

"Let me go get her, I understand if you want your space and privacy."

Again letty said, "she's fine, Dom. It's okay, I understand, we talked last night. I'm okay with her." She told his putting a hand on top of his.

"Besides, I am her mom. I need to remember sooner or later, she's a bright little girl, smart too."

"She gets that part from you..."

She smiled, "we're gonna get through this, one way or another. Remember, ride or die?"

He brought her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks later, Los Angeles: 1327, the Toretto house...<em>**

"Mommy! Stop that tickles." Ariana screamed running out the house, letty had gotten so close to the little girl over the past two weeks, the three of them Dom, letty and Ariana spent a lot of time together.

"Daddy! Tell mommy to stop, I can't breath." The almost five year old hid behind her fathers legs as letty came up laughing.

They had been through so much, and now, they could finally be a real family, letty had learned new things about her past, some good and some bad. She couldn't feel happier then with the people who made her feel like family, her family.

"Uncle Tej, how much longer? I'm hungry." Ariana pushed out her stomach and rubbed it, earning a laugh from the adults.

"Soon." Tej poked her, as she giggled.

Ariana walked back to where her parents were, talking to each other in-front her mother's car. Dom picked her up with one arm and kissed the side of her cheek.

"What's up, baby girl?" Letty rubbed Ariana's arm. Ariana said nothing but shook her head 'no'.

Letty just nodded. As Dom overheard Mia tell jack about building a car with daddy, he commented, "it better be a charger, jack."

Brian laughed, "you-.. You mean skyline?"

Dom laughed and made his way over, " Mia? You gonna let him get away with this?"

"Daddy knows best." Ariana told Brian, letty chuckled and took a swig of her beer.

"Hey Mia, better hide your baby oil." Roman joked as Hobbs walked up the driveway.

"Better hide that big ass forehead." Tej spit his corona out from laughing so hard.

"I was just playing man.." Roman barely said.

As Hobbs walked up Dom handed Ariana to letty, as she noticed Elena, the only thing letty knew about her was that she was the 'ex-girlfriend'.

"Elena?" Letty walked up as Ariana waved her little hand to say 'hello'.

"Letty." Elena smiled.

"I just wanted to say thanks, thank you for everything you've done for them, for us. It takes an amazing woman." Letty smiled looking at Dom.

"Yeah, he his. I tried to keep him out of trouble though." She laughed.

"We'll we all know that's never gonna happen." Letty took another drink, as Ariana said, "thank you Ena, I'll miss you." The young girl smiled.

"I'll miss you too." The girls said their goodbyes, letty and Ariana walked to up Roman and Tej.

"Until next time." Hobbs stepped up.

"Until next time." Dom replied, Hobbs turned and walked away. Elena was about to follow but Dom stopped her.

"Elena, you know you don't have to go."

"Dom, you have your family," she looked down and held her badge, "this is my family. Take care of them." She smiled and walked away.

Dom walked back to his family, this is all he needed. Tej announced dinner was ready and everyone started to sit down.

"Does any of this feel familiar?" Dom asked letty who looked around.

"No, but it feels like home."

"That's all I need." Dom smiled and sat down as he brought letty into his lap.

"First bite, you got grace bro." Brain pointed out Roman eating a chip.

"Let's say it then," Roman started, "father thank you, for the gathering of friends and family. Father we give thanks for all the choices we made because that's what makes us who we are, let us forever cherish and love the loved ones he lost along the way, thanks for the little angel the newest addition to our family, thank you for bringing letty home, but most of all thank you for fast cars."

Everyone laughed at the last part.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 12 months later: the beach, sunset..._**

"This is wonderful." Letty smiled holding a sleeping Ariana to her side, Dom's right arm over her waist.

"Yeah, it is." He held her tighter. The three of them were watching the beautiful sunset to a wonderful day.

"_I_-.." Letty started turning to face him, "_I love you_."

Dom looked into her eyes before he brought her lips to his, their first kiss in years.

"_I love you too_, more than you'll ever know."

**_The End?... Maybe, until furious 7- Mia_**


End file.
